Sibling Psychosis
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Now, most people are well aware of their brothers or sisters existence, they just chose to ignore them...what if you grew up never knowing that you had a sister, only to find out she's being tortured for a pink Jewel no longer in her possession.
1. Embracing Darkness

**Sibling Psychosis**

**(You Just Can't Help But Love Them)**

**Summary: Now, most people are well aware of their _brothers _or _sisters _existence, they just chose to ignore them...what if you grew up never knowing that you had a sister, only to find out she's being tortured for a pink Jewel no longer in her possession. Yusuke has just become 'Older Brother' and he isn't happy.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome/Kurama (Slight Yusuke/Hiei and Yusuke/Kurama) Major Youko PERVENESS**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Embracing Darkness**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Beautiful..."_

Shadows drank in the sight of a beautiful, broken, raven haired seraph that was shackled to a cold stone wall. Flames flickering on a torch causing greedy outlines in the darkness to rake over her bleeding and malnourished body.

Doe brown eyes that had long since lost there spark, stared emotionlessly at the crimson splattered stone floor that her toes only barely skimmed; with scratches marring her once flawless body, and a sickly pale taking over what had at one time been a sun kissed complexion. Coloration around bruises and blood clots had formed over eight months of torture, red, plum purple, tan brown and a nasty yellow and green mixture littered her body.

Once silky waves were crusted with dried blood and knotted from being twisted and tugged by merciless hands. Little covered her body; a blood stained, torn and tarnished skirt, a blood red shirt with rips and a few missing buttons.

Cracked lips parted, a puff of air could be seen in the cold chill of the stone chamber. An abrasive voice slipped past the rough lips as the once beautiful girl gave a cold glare that could rival none. Sesshoumaru was a master of the 'cold stare', but even he couldn't counter her fierce look with a greater resentment than that which she felt. _"Fuck you...you vile...pig!" _Her breath was short with the discomfort in her throat, but she concealed her cries of pain after so long of perfecting her mask of defiance.

"...you know, Miko, your attitude leaves much to be desired. Though, I won't lie, I do like that fiery spark that seems to burn in your eyes just by looking at me." A dark figure broke free from the shadows and stepped up close to her, his lips just barely touching her ear as he whispered callously to her, _"It's nice to know that I am the only one who can elicit such a beautiful look from you."_

She moved her head back and butted forward before he could move and bashed her head hard against his. Yes it hurt, but she wasn't one to complain. Watching him stumble back in annoyance, she spit at the floor before his feet, and watched a snarl form on his face.

"You could have made this easier on yourself!"

She scoffed, _"H-how so! Perhaps...by telling you...where the Shikon is? I-if Naraku...wasn't su-successful...what the HELL...makes you think...you will be!"_

_**~SLAP~**_

"Ignorant Bitch..." Cold blue eyes stared deeply into hers and a cold smirk formed on his lips. "You have been here for over seven complete moon cycles; your friends are dead, your kid has given up on finding you, and your mighty mutt can't find you...forgo hope, and give into the darkness."

Her eyes hardened at the insult to her Lord, and in a cold and vicious voice, she shouted, ignoring the pain to her no doubt angry red throat. **"...Sesshoumaru is no Mutt...you jealous pup!"**

"...you do have a soft spot for dogs, don't you...or at least, those of royal birth." He ran a hand through his black mane, "You don't seem to like me much at all though. I too am a Dog Demon, so why not show me the same love and devotion that you showed the dead mutt and foolish, coldhearted pup?"

"_Not on your life!"_

"...I see you won't say much at the standing time, so I'll leave you in here for a few more days without food or anything else for that matter...I'm sure your pure soul needs light to remain such, I wonder how much longer it'll take before it is consumed with darkness..." Turning, he walked off, light filtered through the door as he opened it before it shut with a loud bang.

She stared at the shadow covered door for a few moments before her eyes fell to the floor; she was tired, so...so very tired. _'Maybe he's right, maybe I should just give up...'_

_~Darkness~_

_~What is Darkness...~_

_~Is it the shadows that torment the mind~_

_~Or the cold that caresses the soul~_

_~The obscurity of life enveloping one's heart~_

_~The feeling that you are lost~_

_~The frozen feeling when kept from the sun for too long~_

_~What is Darkness...~_

_~Is it the loss of hope~_

_~The final beat of a deceived heart~_

_~Or is it when you can no longer cry~_

_~Whether you have forgotten how to~_

_~Or no longer have tears left to shed~_

_~Darkness~_

_~When there is nothing left~_

_~That...is true...Darkness~_

_~Don't be consumed~_

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma looked down at the picture on his desk. A beautiful girl no older than Yusuke, with looks similar to the young spirit detective; the picture wasn't pleasant, far from, in fact.

"Koenma Sir, I got Yusuke and the others, like requested." Botan said cheerfully as she stepped out of the portal with four boys following after her.

"...bring me Genkai too, Botan. This is a fragile case enough; it calls for a mother's touch."

"Grandma's a mother?"

"Enough to you, I would assume. She say's it all the time, you're like an obnoxious and sometimes stupid son to her." Koenma didn't once look up from the picture on his desk; his eyes held a sad and distraught look. "Yusuke, you recall the first rescue mission I gave you, right?"

"Yeah," Yusuke stepped forward a bit, watching as Hiei looked up at the mention of his sisters name.

"What about Yukina," His voice was stiff at the thought that she might be in trouble again.

"Settle down Hiei, Yukina is fine. I believe she's with Touya in the Snow Capped Mountains in Makai at the moment."

Kuwabara scoffed, "I don't see what's so special about that snowball...I could beat him..."

"Jealous much?" Yusuke gave a look to his orange haired, kitten loving friend.

"Shut up Urameshi!"

"Both of you, please...this is a delicate case, so be serious."

"Well, tell us what the hell this has to do with our rescue of Yukina. I mean, if she's safe, what's up?"

"Yes, though I'm please to hear that Yukina is safe with the Ice Master, your comparison leaves me wondering what it has to do with her."

"Not her, it's another rescue mission, only...this time, it's Yusuke's sister."

"Ha, funny pacifier breath, but I don't got a sister," Yusuke laughed.

"...your mother may have had only one child, Yusuke, but your father, had two..." He held out a picture and Yusuke snatched it from his hand.

"...shit..."

Kurama looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in slight surprise, "The resemblance is uncanny, same eyes, same hair, same face...it would be hard to prove that she is not Yusuke's sister without some form of blood test."

"So she looks like me, so what..."

"Yusuke, I think I would know who your sister is and who your sister isn't. I live for this stuff. I have a file on every breathing and non breathing person and demon to have ever existed. Now shut up! Your sister is being he─"

"Koenma, I brought Genkai."

"...good, thank you." He looked to see an irritated Genkai staring at him. "I need you to accompany Yusuke and the others. Consider this a History trip."

"_I hate History,"_ Kuwabara muttered.

"Her name is Kagome, as of eight months ago, she has been held captive and tortured on a daily basis. A picture is worth a thousand words..." He held out the picture on his desk that he had been staring at before, not the one he had given to Yusuke earlier, a different one that he knew would spark some emotion from the punk detective.

"..." Yusuke looked in horror at the picture.

"This is only one of many methods of torture inflicted on her. Apparently, nailing her hands to the ground wasn't enough to get her to tell him what he wanted to know."

"What who wanted to know?"

"..." Handing them another picture of a black haired, blued eyed demon, Koenma sighed, "His name is Eigetsu, a Dog Demon that had at one time been very proud, but now...he's a power hungry demon with an insatiable blood lust."

"So...who is she?" Genkai asked, "Why her?"

"She is Yusuke's younger, twin sister. Now, by twin, I don't mean they were born from the same two parents, however, they are twin descendants of Raizen."

"..." Genkai looked to her fuming apprentice, "Why do you need me?" She asked, ignoring his seemly simple explanation of his improper use of the word _twin_.

"She hasn't been outside of her chamber of stone for eight months; she will be afraid, and probably nervous around a group of men. I want her to feel safe, and that is where you come in. Treat her like a doll; she's fragile, and breakable, very much so breakable..."

"Right..."

"Where will we find her?" Kurama asked, looking at the bloodied girl in a torn up school girl uniform.

"...five hundred years in the past..."

Yusuke frowned, "What the hell?"

"Excuse me?" Hiei frowned, never the type to like being confused.

"Yes, well...Kagome was already doing a job for me, unknowingly...of course. There is a time portal located on her shrine, and for the longest time, it had been sealed off. However, without Spirit World's awareness, it had opened. I realized it was the Shikon's doing, but I wasn't aware of its dwelling spot. So, I let her go through the portal, though, really, she was dragged down the portal by a centipede demon, but still, I didn't try to stop it. This was before you got hit by a car...on your birthday, I believe, since it was on her birthday as well, so both of you had just turned fifteen when her adventures started."

"Whoopdi-freakin-do, get on with the story."

Koenma glared at Yusuke, "...well, once on the other side of the well, she's is no longer in my sight...I can't tell you what happened or happens. I took note that she hadn't returned for several months, and so I sent an Inspector through the portal, what she found was this." He indicated the pictures on his desk. "Listen Yusuke, whether or not you believe she is your sister, you must bring her back, the Feudal Era is not her time, and it can cause a great disturbance if she is to remain in the past. Not only that, but the Shikon Jewel, it must be recovered at all costs."

"You mean, the only reason you're worried about her is because of a stupid jewel?"

"Detective," Hiei drew Yusuke's attention to him, "The jewel he speaks of is known as an enhancer of strength among demons. Those strong enough to resist it, strive to work for their strength, but lower class demons that can not ignore its pull, succumb to its power. It enhances a demons strength tenfold."

"A priceless artifact indeed," Kurama added his two cents. "While I was Youko, I had been intrigued by it, the rumors alone were enough to capture my curiosity, and so I pursued after the jewel, but as I recall, it was shattered, and I wasn't interested in playing hide and go seek with a power stone. I had enough power and was only curious as to what the jewel looked like."

"That's nice Kurama," Yusuke said sarcastically, "Yo, Koenma, so how are we supposed to get to the past, and how the hell do we find her once we get there?"

"You will go through the portal on her Shrine, be quiet, and try not to let yourselves be seen."

"By her family, you mean? What do they think happened to her?" Genkai asked, placing the picture back down on Koenma's desk. The image vividly stained into her mind.

"Her family, from what I understand, they know all about her adventures down the well, and they probably, by this point, think she's dead. I was told that they had made many excuses for her not attending school, sicknesses, the cold, flu, sinuses...the works."

"Her mom was actually okay with it?" Kuwabara asked in surprise.

"More than okay with it, her mother supported Kagome every step of the way. Now, I'll have Botan arrange for a portal to the steps of Sunset Shrine, you'll start your trek by climbing the stairs, the well is in the shed behind the house, nearby the Goshinboku Tree."

Kuwabara stared at Koenma, "...uh...what tree?"

"The Goshinboku, a landmark in the Feudal Era," Kurama answered, "It's the sacred Tree of Ages, and the center of Inuyasha's forest. It also guards the Bone Eaters Well. If I am to understand this correctly, the Bone Eaters Well, and the Time Portal, they are one in the same...?"

Koenma nodded.

"Well, let's get moving; we haven't got all day!" Yusuke pulled Botan to stand in front of him, "Make the damn portal!"

"Wait, there is one more thing. If you see someone familiar, if you hear something of your past selves, or see your past selves, I implore you turn and walk off in the other direction. Interactions with the past can make changes that...in someway...can cause a dramatic change to the future. Also, you only have three days. It's all I can give you. I am being pressured by my father to seal the Portal up, so you must be back here before the sun sets on the third day. Today is Wednesday, what does that mean?"

"It means I'll be home in time for Saturday's Movie Night with Keiko." Yusuke smirked, "Now hurry the fuck up and open the damn portal. I have a sister to rescue."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter one, DONE! Next, CHAPTER TWO...if I feel like it...**


	2. The Start,It can only get better, right?

**Sibling Psychosis**

**(You Just Can't Help But Love Them)**

**Summary: Now, most people are well aware of their **_**brothers **_**or **_**sisters **_**existence, they just chose to ignore them...what if you grew up never knowing that you had a sister, only to find out she's being tortured for a pink Jewel no longer in her possession. Yusuke has just become 'Older Brother' and he isn't happy.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome/Kurama (Slight Yusuke/Hiei and Yusuke/Kurama) Major Youko PERVENESS**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: I wasn't going to post anything, I figured this young female clearly wanted the spotlight of having people write things about her, but it was starting to irk me. An unknown reviewer keeps posting things, and I do delete them, so unless she posts again while I'm not home, you won't see it, but her heinous remarks fall into "Oh, you poor little b***h, deleting my comment because you KNOW Kagome is just a stupid little egotistical author-insert. Boo hoo you poor little girl with no life."**

**Now, my problem isn't the comment, I could careless about a flamer. My problem is that she has commented twice to the same chapter, and so clearly stated she doesn't like the story, yet comes back to tell me so time and time again, and on other stories as well, while claiming that **_**I **_**am the one with no life...**

**I write for my own muse, Kagome is just the character I choose to let out my frustration on, and occasionally, someone else...the point, I am not doing this for anyone but me, so if you feel the need to waste your time writing a flame, to write a flame, do it elsewhere. Otherwise, don't be a f*cking coward and leave your stupid penname!**

**Hope everyone else enjoys this chapter!**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Start...it can Only Get Better...Right?**

**-x-x-x-**

Staring up the towering steps, the Spirit Detectives looked to Genkai who seemed to be the only one use to such things as hiking just to check the mail. Hiei and Kurama didn't really care of course, only a minor nuisance, but to Yusuke and Kuwabara who really didn't care for nature walks...

"Will you two stop complaining; you're acting like a couple of girls!" Genkai snapped before making her way up the steps in a quick run.

"Shut up Grandma!" Yusuke yelled out before racing after his old teacher. He had a couple thoughts running through his minds on the girl, his _twin_ sister. He wasn't even sure how she could be his twin if she wasn't born of the same mom and dad.

They reached the top and stared around a bit, it was empty, no one was there, but they could each feel something coming from the back. So that was where they headed.

"So the well must be inside there." Kuwabara pointed to the well house.

"Generally that is what a well house has inside it..."

The group turned and looked up to see a little boy looking at them from an open window.

"I hope I didn't surprise you, I figured if you were sneaking around, you probably have your reasons...does it concern sis?"

Kurama looked at the boy, he stepped forward and smiled, "It does, do you mind coming down and speaking with us a little bit,"

The boy vanished from the window and came out a few minutes later without shoes on. "What is it you want to know?"

"When was the last time you saw your sister?"

"...I don't remember, it's been so long. I...think, more than a ten months...Mom had to go to her school, and tell the principal that she had a terminal disease...so she wouldn't be attending the school anymore...um...do you know where she is?"

Yusuke stepped up and looked at the boy, getting down on a knee before him, he ruffled the kids hair and grinned, "Don't worry about your sis, we will find her and bring her back. I have a really good friend who's awesome at tracking people down by smell..."

"Oh? Like Inuyasha!"

The group looked curiously at the boy.

"Hehe, I can't do most if anything my sister can do, but I can at least sense weird things...I felt you guys below my window, not all as impressive as sis. She would have sensed you miles away before you walked up the steps. Her scent is in the well house, all you have to do is jump down the well...but...no promises on if you'll actually make it through or not...that is something I don't know. The well, kind of chooses who goes through and who doesn't...but, still...good luck, and please...if you do make it through," tears began to form in his eyes, "Please bring Kagome home...!" he turned and disappeared back into the house, leaving the group alone outside once more.

"We should be quick before the others come outside, we weren't supposed to let anyone know we were here." Genkai said, somewhat annoyed by the fact that none of them had noticed the kid looking at them from his window. They walked inside the well house, it was dark, dusty, and held the scent of an outdoor spring and wildlife. They made their way down the steps, gathering around the well before they each shared a look.

"One at a time would probably be the most logical approach to take," Kurama said as he looked at the size of the well.

Yusuke nodded, jumping over the ledge before anything else could be said, a bright blue light formed around him and he felt as if he were floating. He guessed he was once her took a couple seconds to look around, wherever he was, it was black, blue, silver and starry...it was like he was in the sky...a veil of stars surrounding him. He felt his feet touch the ground and looked up, no longer in the well house, he took note of the sun shining down into the well and quickly, he jumped from inside and landed on the ledge of the well, jumping off as the well shined brightly behind him. He turned in time to see another figure jump from the well and land gracefully beside him.

"Sure you won't throw out your hip doing things like this, Grandma?"

"Shut the hell up, dimwit...we'll wait for the others and then figure out which direction from here we should head. Hopefully, Kurama will either pick up her scent, or Hiei will find her with his Jigan."

The well shined brightly again, and this time, Hiei jumped out, silently staring at the surrounding trees in the forest before closing his eyes and leaning back against the well.

The waited as it shined again and again...finally, all five stood in front of the well. Kurama was the first to attempt finding the frail miko, but the months which had past, had been far too many. The rain had long since washed away the fresh scent she carried with her, leaving musk, rain and grass behind.

The Jigan was to be put to work nest, but that ended in failure as well. Causing Hiei to turn his back to the group irritably at the thought of someone being able to keep _him_ out.

"Let's find a nearby village, perhaps someone knows her." Kurama supplied an option, and everyone agreed silently. Kurama pointed off to the right of where they stood. "There is a village nearby in that direction, the closest one in fact, to the well."

"It's a start at least...but we need to be quick, Koenma said we don't have time, right?" Kuwabara asked, "How are we supposed to find her in...three days?"

"...by not standing around and doing nothing," Yusuke took off in a run; he could only pray they find her in time to return home.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, hope you all enjoy! I will righ more when I get to it!**


	3. A Solid Lead?

**Sibling Psychosis**

**(You Just Can't Help But Love Them)**

**Summary: Now, most people are well aware of their****_brothers_****or****_sisters_****existence, they just chose to ignore them...what if you grew up never knowing that you had a sister, only to find out she's being tortured for a pink Jewel no longer in her possession. Yusuke has just become 'Older Brother' and he isn't happy.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome/Kurama (Slight Yusuke/Hiei and Yusuke/Kurama) Major Youko PERVENESS**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've last updated a story, I have recently been posting chapters for Bloody Tears, but let's be honest, editing and revising chapters for an already written story is really only a form of cheating, here is a new chapter!**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Solid Lead...?**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared dully at the shadows surrounding her. She could feel the darkness surrounding her creeping into her soul; silently, she wondered if whether that darkness would begin to affect the Shikon Jewel. She could no longer tell if her eyes were shut or not, it was much too dark and even the lines along the stone walls were starting to merge with the shadows. _"Don't lose your way, with each passing day, you've come so far, don't throw it away...Live believing, dreams are for weaving, wonders are waiting to start...Live your story...faith, hope and glory, hold to the truth in your heart..."_

Her voice echoing off the stone walls of her empty torture chamber. How lonely she was; afraid of sound, she hated when the sound of footsteps graced her ears. It was her body's chance to cry out in agony when clawed fingers pressed into her opened or closing wounds. The keeper of her life...the evil, vile, and twisted demon who had taken her by surprise in the night all those months ago...why had she let her guard down? Why had she been so weak!? She felt something cold against her cheek and gave a cracked chuckle. _'I wasn't even aware that I could cry still...much less feel my tears through the numbness of my body.'_ Her head lolled forward, standing only with the help of the chains and cuffs around her wrists; she really had lost all of her strength. _"If we hold on together...I know our dreams, will never die. Dreams see us through to forever...where clouds, roll by, for you and I..."_

_**~SQUEAK!~**_

Kagome jumped and the chains holding her rattled against the wall. Noises were something that eluded her in her prison. Hearing the sound of an animal had surprised her, and her body couldn't take the surprise, it hurt to be surprised. She listened to the scuttling of tiny clawed feet, and narrowed down the choices of the creature being either a rat or a field mouse. She honestly hoped it was a mouse, with her feet on the ground bare she'd rather not have to pull out the little energy she had in her to avoid being bitten by a diseased rat. She felt soft whiskers against her toes and closed her eyes tightly, nervously. She couldn't help the soft laugh the broke through her sore and bleeding throat as it climbed up her torn and bloodied sock only to jump onto the chain and clamber up higher. She could barely make out the creature, but as it left her alone, she felt it no threat. _"Souls in the wind must learn how to bend, seek out a star, hold on to the end. Valley, mountain...there is a fountain...washes our tears all away."_

Her body was starting to get colder than she was used to. Yes, she had been relying on her Miko energy to keep her warm and healthy, but she was too weak now, and all of her Miko energy was seemingly sealed off, or just not listening to her right now. _"If we hold on together...I know our dreams, will never die. Dreams see us through to forever...where clouds, roll by, for you and I..." _She was relying on her life energy now...and with such a limited supply...and an unyielding demand, she was having difficulty seeing the bright side to her situation right now...if there was one at all. _"__When we are out there in the dark, we'll dream about the sun. In the dark we'll feel the light, warm our hearts, everyone..."_

A dark and cold chuckle pierced through her prison and her body stilled. _'...no...not yet...I'm not ready...not yet...!'_

"Miko...how are you feeling today?"

"_..."_

"What, nothing to say?" Eigetsu feigned false sadness, "I'm hurt, have we not known each other long enough to talk about our problems with one another?"

Kagome closed off her heart and let her life energy creep over her body, just enough to block out any pain that was sure to come.

"I see...fine then. I guess I will need to find another way to persuade you to vocalize your feelings...maybe you will remember where the Shikon Jewel is too."

Kagome felt the softness of his fingers along hers, making their way down and over the metal cuff on her wrist before wrapping around her arm, she withheld a flinch as his grip tightened and her arm started to bend in the worst possible direction. She tried...really she did...but the pain was too much. Her lips opened at the cracking of her bone, eyes widening in pain, the sound that escaped from her lips pierced through the walls of the stone building she resided. _**"Aaahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!"**_

"That's right Miko...scream for me...let me hear your beautiful voice. Such a lovely sound your cries have. I want to hear more."

"_**Nnngh..."**_ Blood dripped to the floor as he moved up closer to her, his body pressed against hers; she glared hatefully at him when his tongue flicked out along her bleeding arm. _"Monster!"_

"...I am no monster...I am a Demon...and in that, as far as I am concerned, a god."

"_Keh...you are no god...scumbag."_

"You know, I really can't stand that mouth of yours sometime!" He snarled, "I should put it to better use..." He gripped her chin, pressing his lips to hers as he forced his tongue between her lips.

Clenching her eyes shut, she bit down hard on his tongue and watched him jerk back. Spitting out his blood onto the ground only to have her head turn to the left from the sheer force of him slapping her.

"I will find out where the Sacred Jewel is...then I will defile your own Sacred body...before killing you."

Kagome watched him turn and leave her in all her agony. Closing her eyes once again as she was left to the silence. _'__Worlds are swaying, someone is praying;' _Kagome opened her eyes sadly as tears once again began to descend down her cheek, _"please let us come home to stay..."_

**-x-x-x-**

"Ah damn! Nobody here is talkin'!"

Genkai turned a glare to Yusuke who was scaring off a few young ladies in the village they stood in the center of. "We can't afford to scare off potential information, dumbass."

"_**Let go! Let go~!"**_

"Detective!"

Genkai, Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke turned to see Hiei standing behind them, a little boy held by the tail in his hand.

"Who's this Hiei, your kid?"

"My name is Shippou!"

Hiei scoffed before tossing him towards Kurama. "He knows the girl."

Kurama caught the fox kit and turned his attention to him as he nursed his tail. "You know of Kagome?"

"Of course I do...but what is it you guys want with her!?"

Kurama placed the kid down and crouched down to talk to him eye to eye. "We are trying to find her...to bring her home."

Shippou eyed the boys in front of him, "Home...her home, or...?"

"Her home..."

Turquoise-blue eyes looked up from beneath reddish-auburn hair, tears burned at his eyes, "She's my mom..."

Yusuke growled, "Great, you're my nephew, now tell me where the hell I can find her!"

"..." Shippou looked at Yusuke in confusion, "How am I your nephew, you don't smell anything like Kagome..."

"I don't fucking know, but somehow, your mom, is my sister, and I would greatly appreciate it if somebody would tell me where the hell she is so that I can get back before three days is up."

"_You're just like Inuyasha..."_ Shippou muttered beneath his breath, "What happens in three days?"

Looking at Shippou with all seriousness, Kurama sighed, "...Kagome will be a lost cause." Kurama answered solemnly. "Please...lend us a hand in finding her."

"...my name is Shippou... while I can't help you myself, I know someone else who can help you guys out."

"Who might that be?" Genkai questioned.

"He is the Western Lord, Lord Sesshoumaru. I only came here to pick up an item from the old lady Kaede; if we move quickly enough, we will be able to get to the Crescent Palace."

"...we can trust him Yusuke, but we should be quick in our choice if we are to follow him."

Yusuke looked at the kid, "Take us to this Lord..."

Shippou nodded, "Right!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter, it took a while, but here it is! Read and Review, let me know what you guys think, nyan~!**


End file.
